Woman like you
by Haely Potter
Summary: Youre lesbian, and yet, I, Harry Potter, love you... What will Harry do? one-shot, yuri, femme-slash, what ever you call it, girlxgirl


You're lesbian, I know that, and yet I can't take my eyes off of you. You're sitting there, at the end of the Gryffindor table surrounded by your boy friends, you don't have girls as friends as they avoid you at any cost. I think Colin just told you something funny as you laugh at it but I didn't hear what he said... I have ears only for you....

It's funny, you know? The only girl I, Harry Potter, the Boy-who's-life-is-Royally-fucked-up, love is lesbian and I have no way of being with you. I've watched you since the first morning of my second year as that was the first time I saw you. At first I didn't know why I was looking at you all the time but now that I'm seventeen I know I love you. Why can't my life be less complicated? As a girl... no, young woman just like you?

A life without Voldemort... with my parents alive... Sirius alive... you as my girlfriend... That life would be perfect but alas, Voldemort excists, my parents and Sirius are dead, I'm a boy and you like girls... My life officially sucks.

"Harry, why are you staring at that slut?"

I turnd my head and see Ginerva "Pauper-turned-Princess" Weasley asking me the question. How dare she call her a slut?! From what I've heard it's her who's the slut here, not my Melinda, afterall, the sixth year boys aren't being very quiet about their partners...

"What are you talking about?" I pretend to be confused.

She gritts her teeth so hard I can literly hear it. "You were staring at that Rivers girl."

"And what if I were? What's it to you?" I asked not so concerned about the answere as I turned back to look at her. She too seemed to listen our conversation.

"Because I'm supposed to fucking marry you!" Ginny let out a bit too loudly. It had now attracted the attention of the whole Great Hall. She slapped her hand over her mouth as she realised what she had said.

"You? Supposed to marry me? In what reality girl? Have I EVER accepted your advances?" I asked. I am actually quite shocked by what she said. I was never going to marry her.

Then suddenly she seemed to gather confidence as she released her mouth and drew her shoulders back. She nodded. "Yes, my mother and Professor Dumbledore have arranged a marrige between us."

"And why would Dumbledore do that? More importantly how can he do that? For what I know only my magical guardian can do that and Sirius was my magical guardian," I replied with the same confidence as her, maybe with even a bit more.

Ginny flushed. "Well, Dumbledore's Dumbledore, he can do what ever he wants."

"No man's abov the law, especially the leaders, you know how it could ruin their good name," I shot back. I heard 'Linda giggle. "As for Dumb-ala-Dork, he could go fuck himself (or goats like his brother) for all I care."

"Mr. Potter! Five points from Gryffindor for your language!" Professor McGonagall said, shocked for my crude language. Not that I blame her, she's had a very sheltered life in the wizarding world. Yeah, sure, she fought a war but her ears are that of a little muggle girl. You know, the innocent kind of little girl, those ones that play with dolls.

"Take one hundred, it's not like I'm gona be here for the end of the term anyway, I've got places to be and people to meet," I dared her. I've got it all planed out. After my glorious "escape" from Hogwarts I'm gona travell around the world learning different kinds of magic, you know, voodoo, sorcery, elementary magic, all that stuff and if I came across a spell of gender change, all the better for me. Then I could be with 'Linda... "Of course I won't leave before the NEWTs are ower... so, in three days."

'Linda actually seemed disapointed in it, the fact that I was leaving and while it hurt I couldn't bring myself to not to follow through my plan I had been drawing since third year. I had even contacted one of my really distant cousins in Canada so that I could go there at first... You know, the sorting hat was right in my first year, I should have been in Slytherin, it would have made my life so much easier... atleast Slytherins know how to keep a secret... but I'm getting sidetracked...

The whole hall was actually silent for once - ain't it sad? - as I got up from the table and left, without looking back.

Three days latter I really packed my things and were already at the gates when she reached me.

hUhh.. hello, I'm Melinda Rivers, I know we haven't talked at all but... I have to know... are you leaving because of... me?" she asked in a solemn voice.

I frowned a little. "In a way, yes, I'm leaving because of you but I also have many other reasons to leave too, so you can't take the whole blame."

She didn't seem pleased with my answer. "May I ask why are you leaving?"

I bit my lower lip. Of course she just had to aske THE question... "...one of my main reasons is that I love you but I also want to learn more about the wizarding world."

With that I turned and fled the rest of the way and apparted before she could call my name.

Over the next three years I travelled all over the world looking for the solution for my problem. Many means came up but they were always just temporary untill a curse in Japan, often used by bitter ex-lovers. And there was no countercurse known to wizard kind. I was all over the moon when I found out and found the willing witch (had to be a witch, if it was a wizard, I'd stay a wizard, had I been witch wanting to be wizard, it'd have had been a wizard... it can be cast only once) to curse me.

My looks didn't change much: I already was short for my age, I still had my black hair (now with a red tint to it) and green eyes. I only got the female bits (and hormones) and my hair lenghtened. Plus my facial features became softer.

I came back to England and searched you out. You were working at the Three Broomticks at the moment. When I stepped inside and sat to a table you came to take my order.

"You," was my answere.

You looked at me surprised but told me you were waitingfor someone.

"Harry Potter, I presume?"

You nodded.

"Well, I'm not Harry Potter but rather Haley Potter, formerly known as Harry, the boy-who's-life-is-Royally-fucked-up," I told you.

You just stared at me for a while before you hugged me tightly.

I've been waiting this for years and I must say it was wirth the wait.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

This little ficlet was inspired by as song I heard on radio. In it a man sang "I wish I were a woman, a woman like you" but I didn't catch the singer or the name of the song so I can't gove the the credit... and of course I don't own Harry Potter, only Melinda Rivers... who is dedicaated for a friend of mine who herself is lesbian.

Review! It's my birthday! ^.^


End file.
